Transplant
'Transplant '''is the 4th episode of Season 1 of [[The Ross's|''The Ross's]], also the 4th episode overall. Summery Jessie's rival Darla comes to visit New York for the first time in the show after watching Jessie's dad get married and ever since then Jessie thinks that Darla wants something from her once again which she does she wants her kidney as she is dying. Plot (Peyton List): (The Ross's was taped in front of a live audience) In-Depth One day at the Ross apartment Jessie was waking the kids up for school while she was in a rush because her old high school rival is coming to see her for something. KIDS WAKE UP TIME FOR SCHOOL screamed Jessie as she was running around. What's the matter Jessie asked Emma? Well remember my high school rival that we met while we were seeing my dad get married asked Jessie? Yes what about her you two have a thing going on as we much remember said Zuri. Well Darla Shannon is coming here because she says she wants to see me and I don't know why she maybe wants to take something from me as usual like she did with my life said Jessie. Why is she coming here Jessie asked Emma? I don't know said Jessie. I hope she's finally gonna admit that I'm better then her said Jessie. Jessie you two have to get over with whatever what happened between you two in high school said Emma. Your right Emma I am being too silly said Jessie. Later that day Jessie and Darla were in the movie room talking and Jessie was still mad but trying to not lose it. Yea well you did say that you did want to talk to me about something what do you want from me asked Jessie? Jessie come on I thought we were good again said Darla. Well I never said that at all said Jessie. Jessie please I have to tell you something and it can't wait at all said Darla. I knew it I knew you wanted something from me now what is it said Jessie. Well i'm dying said Darla sadly. Your what asked Jessie? I am dying I only have a few weeks to live and I need you for something said Darla. Jessie was listening as Darla was still talking to her throughout the day. Later that night it was dinner time Emma Ravi and Zuri were eating dinner when they saw Jessie come in and she was not happy at all. Jessie what did Darla want asked Emma? Well she wanted to well you know said Jessie as she didn't know what to say. Jessie what are you trying to say just tell us what did she want from you asked Ravi? It's what I told you all she wants something from me as usual said Jessie. Oh please Jessie tell us what is going on with her asked Zuri? Well she's telling me that she is dying said Jessie. She's dying said Emma. She's dying how is she dying asked Bertram? Well guys it's like what I said before she want's something from me said Jessie. Oh enough Jessie will ya the woman's dying so what could she possibility want from you asked Bertram? My kidney said Jessie sadly. Everyone was shocked as they were looking at Jessie. Your kidney said Ravi? Yes my kidney said Jessie. Why would she need your kidney asked Emma? She needs to survive with it she only has a few weeks to live said Jessie. Well Jessie she's in your life now and you are responsible what are you gonna do asked Ravi? I know what am I gonna do and of course I am gonna give my kidney to her I mean she's now my family with me and my dad and shes the only sister I have said Jessie as she walked away. Later that day Jessie and Darla were talking about the kidney problem and Jessie was gonna tell her what she told everyone else. Listen Darla I did think about what you told me and I am gonna give you my kidney to save you your family to me and my dad and my other family who live here said Jessie. Thank you Jessie I am really happy that you decided to help me live said Darla. I'm scared Jessie said Darla as she hugged her with Jessie shocked and was holding tears in her eyes. Later that day Jessie was carrying her bags as she was leaving to go see Darla and Emma Zuri and Ravi were watching her go. Jessie you be careful now and hope we see in a few weeks said Ravi. We love you Jessie and your school rival Darla shes family too said Emma. Thanks guys said Jessie left to see Darla. Later that evening Emma Zuri and Ravi were doing nothing when suddenly Jessie came back home and everyone was shocked about that. Jessie what are you doing here we weren't expecting you back home so soon said Ravi. Well when I got there we found out that my kidney wasn't big enough for Darla so I have both my kidneys and Darla is gonna be alive and we also have a sister bond now said Jessie. Everyone was happy and they hugged Jessie since she was alive. The End Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Darla.